


If I Could Have A Second Skin (I'd Probably Dress Up In You)

by JustMonica



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Earpcest, F/F, Public Sex, Smut, turn back if you don't want earpcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonica/pseuds/JustMonica
Summary: Waverly hates being underestimated and Nicole always knows how to bring her back to herself. Wynonna will do anything for Waverly to be happy.





	If I Could Have A Second Skin (I'd Probably Dress Up In You)

**Author's Note:**

> EARPCEST do not read if you do not like! Just a little short thing.

“Worst fudging day ever,” Waverly huffed, slamming the car door behind her and settling into her seat. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest and sat there, breathing heavily through her nose. 

Wynonna watched her for a moment, noting the way Waverly’s chest rose and fell rapidly, the creased forehead and her mouth narrowed to a thin line. “Do you want to talk about it, baby girl?” she asked gently. Her hands twitched on the wheel, longing to smooth out the hard lines marring Waverly’s perfect brow. 

Waverly’s head whipped around to stare at Wynonna. “NOT you too,” she growled. “DON’T patronize me, Wynonna, that’s not what I want.” Her voice softened somewhat, lowered as she asked, “Can we just...drive somewhere?”

Just those five words and Wynonna’s mouth watered involuntarily. She threw the truck in drive and pulled away from the curb with a screech of tires, sending up a splash of dirty slush onto the sidewalk in her haste to get away from town. 

They drove in silence for several miles until Waverly’s arms finally dropped from their tight wrap around herself. Wynonna watched her baby sister starting to relax and slowly, finally, rested her arm across the bench seat in an open invitation. Waverly sighed heavily and slid across the seat, tucking herself under Wynonna’s arm, grasping her dangling hand and cuddling close. 

“I’m just...I’m tired of being underestimated…” Waverly started softly, “and I hate feeling useless.” 

Wynonna flicked on the wipers to smear grayish mist across the windshield. She hummed to show that she was listening, but let Waverly work through this thing...this bout of self-doubt that took her over sometimes. Sometimes Waverly just needed her to listen while she coped, until she couldn’t do it alone anymore and then Wynonna helped her over the hump. Everyone had their demons. 

Waverly spoke so quietly that her voice was like a prayer. “I just need to feel like I’m in control for once. Everything moves so fast sometimes.” Waverly tipped her head up to look at Wynonna, and ran her finger along a tense jaw. “You always help and...Nicole’s great, you know, she’s my rock,” Waverly sighed. “She’s so gentle and I know she’ll always take care of me.”

“Nic’s the best, baby girl,” Wynonna agreed. “We couldn’t do anything without her.” She noted that Waverly had slid closer, it was barely perceptible but the press against her thigh felt warmer and she started to feel Waverly’s breath along her throat. Her hands gripped the wheel tightly and she forced herself to focus on the slushy pavement ahead, hearing only Waverly’s breathing and the loud hum of the snow tires on the highway. 

Wynonna sometimes wondered if Nicole was someone who Waverly had actually met. After all, she’d spent three years away from Purgatory and had missed out on a lot of Waverly’s...milestones. Maybe Nicole was a figment of Waverly’s imagination, but Wynonna didn’t really care to know. This way she could pretend that Nicole was just between them, and no one else. 

“Why don’t you tell me what Nicole would do to make you feel better, if she was here?” Wynonna asked, and Waverly’s hand slipped onto her leg, burning hot through her jeans. “Should I pull over?”

A feather light nod from Waverly had Wynonna pulling her arm from around Waverly and looking for a spot to stop; it was the middle of fucking nowhere outside Purgatory and she was pretty certain Nedley wasn’t running a speed trap at 4pm on a Tuesday afternoon. Fuck the risk of exposure, Wynonna thought, this was about what Waverly needed. 

The tires skidded a bit as the truck lurched to a stop and Wynonna sat there, hands at ten and two, eyes forward and waiting. She wouldn’t move until Waverly was ready; that was the game, and while Wynonna ordinarily wasn’t one to follow the rules, this was different. Nicole always waited for consent, always. 

Waverly turned on the bench seat to face Wynonna. Her hand came up, a single finger tracing across Wynonna’s forehead and through her hair. A hot palm still rested on Wynonna’s thigh and fingers curled harder towards the sensitive inner area. 

“If Nicole was here,” Waverly began softly, “She’d look at me, and her eyes would be so wide and full of love, I could read right into her soul.”

That was Wynonna’s cue, she turned herself to face Waverly, less awkwardly and more practiced than one would imagine. 

“She’d touch my face so gently, her fingertips would feel like a breeze,” Waverly breathed, “and I’d stroke my hands up her arms. But she’d know...she’d know I felt empty inside.”

“How would she help you with that, baby girl,” Wynonna whispered, barely touching the surface of Waverly’s skin with featherlight caresses as Waverly dragged her hand languidly up Wynonna’s arm. Waverly’s other hand slid further into Wynonna’s crotch and squeezed experimentally. 

“Nicole would know that only her thick cock could make me feel whole again,” Waverly said, and her voice sounded stronger, as if she were a ghost solidifying into reality. 

Wynonna licked her lips, her eyes still soft on her sister’s face as she trailed her hands down to Waverly’s blouse. “Nicole would unbutton your blouse and take it off,” she inhaled appreciatively seeing Waverly’s full tits spring loose from her knotted shirt. “Nicole would pull you close and suck those tits, baby girl.”

“Nicole would ask me to open her pants and take out her cock and play with it,” Waverly pulls the girthy dildo from Wynonna’s pants, “and I’d joke with her about wearing this thing all day.” 

They both laughed lightly, because it was funny...it was!.. but also because the darkness was leaving. It was just Waverly and Wynonna in the car, and Nicole was there to make them both feel better. 

“Take off your underwear and c’mere baby,” Wynonna said, sliding into the middle of the seat, and Waverly moved over to straddle her on the bench seat, the cock pressing between them. Waverly’s short skirt rode up enough for Wynonna to see her hot cunt spread open. “Nicole’s gonna make you forget that bad, bad day.”

Wynonna nuzzled her face under Waverly’s neck, drawing a giggle from her sister, her voice a soft drawl against Waverly’s ear, “You’re my good girl, Waves,” she’d praised, “I never want anyone to make you feel like less than you are...you’re so smart and talented and hot, baby, hot. You’re all I need.”

Waverly’s breath quickened with a timid “Yeah?” and she cupped her hand around Wynonna’s face, pulling their lips together in a fervent kiss. She slipped her tongue into Wynonna’s mouth, drawing a moan, and Wynonna grinned, pulling away to throw her head back with a nervous-happy exhale. Waverly smiled up at her, coasting her hands over Wynonna’s breasts, unbuttoning her shirt to stroke the top of Wynonna’s breasts. Capturing the tip of her tongue between her teeth, Waverly unbuckled Wynonna’s belt and pulled it loose, the leather whipping across the truck door as the belt clanked to the floorboards. Wynonna’s pants fell open and her cock stood out proudly. 

Wynonna slid her hand down, softly, gently. Nicole didn’t fuck hard..she made love, every time was all about Waverly, and Wynonna loved Waverly more than anything. She slipped her fingers into Waverly’s dripping sex, teased along her, probed lightly, and Waverly gasped out, “Baby, yes...soft like that, ohhhh, so good.” Wynonna’s hand dragged painfully slowly...lightly through her sister’s cunt; she felt her clit tense up and her entrance clench, and Waverly leaned in to kiss her passionately, a hand rose to Wynonna’s shoulders as Waverly lifted her ass off Wynonna’s lap. 

Wynonna watched as Waverly reached down between them and grasped the cock, lining it up with herself, then slid easily down onto the rigid length. She breathed out in relief as if releasing the day she had had, all her care and worries floated out of the truck as the world narrowed to just them. “Baby,” Wynonna said, “I love you so much. I love to watch you fucking me. You’re so perfect. I’ll always be there for you Waves.” She rested both hands along Waverly’s ribs and slid them up, her thumbs gently stroking Waverly’s nipples as Waverly threw her head back and bounced harder against her lap, the sound of her ass smacking leather caused Wynonna cunt to flood. 

A car slid by on the highway, throwing up a rooster-tail of snow, the brake lights flickering once then fading. 

Waverly pushed her hair impatiently out of her face, her eyes screwed shut in pleasure and her lips parted as she fucked Nicole’s cock. Wynonna wanted to lift and thrust, to drive her cock as deep into Waverly as possible, but Nicole existed in service to Waverly. If Waverly needed to ride Nicole, to have Nicole just hold her and listen, for Nicole’s soft full lips to caress her nipples with the gentlest, most reverent touches...Nicole would do that. 

“Ahhhh baby, you feel so good,” Waverly gasped, “I’m gonna cum, Nic-...I’m gonna cum…” and Waverly twitched forward into Wynonna’s chest, her hips jumped and her fingers clawed as Waverly orgasmed on Nicole’s cock. Wynonna stroked her baby sister’s sweaty hair from her forehead and hummed encouragingly, holding her close and smiling. Nicole’s aftercare game was strong; thus the blanket and thermos of hot chocolate she had stashed behind the seat. 

Opening sex-hazed eyes to look at Wynonna, Waverly planted a sloppy kiss on her mouth and talked through it, “Thank you so much, Nicole, you always know what I need.”


End file.
